


Seda China

by Allalabeth



Series: Tohoprostiverso [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Businessmen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Hay noticias que uno tiene que digerir. Jaejoong es de los que piensa que las digestiones difíciles se hacen con litros y litros de alcohol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> En una escena de No Name 2 aparece cierto dato que evidentemente tiene consecuencias. Esta es la reacción de Jaejoong.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Seda China**

 

* * *

  
  
Jaejoong disfruta de esa hora en la que tiene la casa toda para él. Disfruta cacharreando en la cocina y preparando la cena para cinco. No siempre, claro, porque también tiene sus días vagos; pero por lo general, satisface una necesidad en su interior eso de poder hacer algo tan simple y tan mundano como cocinar para la gente que quiere.  
  
Y los quiere. Los quiere tanto que a veces rompe a reír de la emoción. Los quiere tanto que las sonrisas son implantes en su cara cuando no está con ellos. Si están juntos es distinto, porque no puede sonreír siempre para ellos, porque Yunho y él siguen discutiendo por las cosas más estúpidas y Changmin resulta la horma de los zapatos que Jaejoong se calza cuando tiene ganas de discutir.   
  
No imagina su vida sin ellos. Ese “sin ellos” no es un “sin haberlos conocido” porque Jaejoong cree que son cinco partes de un solo ser y en todas las realidades alternativas posibles e imposibles, ellos se conocen. Lo que se imagina, a veces, es que se separen. Que no puedan estar juntos.   
  
Lo rompe por dentro, claro.   
  
Imaginarse sin alguno de ellos lo destroza mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer en voz alta, mucho más de lo que sabe que debería. Después de todo, es una persona independiente y el único que no ha querido trabajar con ellos. Es el único que intenta un punto de distancia, aunque solo sea laboral, en su día a día. Podría pegarse a ellos sin problemas, y es precisamente por eso por lo que no quiere hacerlo. Jaejoong quiere seguir siendo él mismo.  
  
Ni puede ni quiere remediarlo, así que se contenta con disgustarse por dentro en los pocos minutos antes de que todo lo bueno borre esas realidades paralelas en las que no son cinco.   
  
Y sigue cocinando con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos dulcificados por los recuerdos que atesora con celo.  
  
Siempre está ahí para verlos llegar. Junsu primero a menos que tenga fútbol. Después Changmin, que prefiere traerse trabajo a casa para entretenerse mientras la cena termina de prepararse. Luego Yunho, siempre con anécdotas de sus alumnos, esos para los que Jaejoong hace galletas de vez en cuando. Yoochun siempre es el último, aunque con los años ha aprendido a avisar si se retrasa mucho. No suele hacerlo. La cena es un ritual de cinco en el que hablan de todo lo que durante el día están demasiado ocupados con trabajo para decir.   
  
Está a medias cortando la verdura cuando escucha la puerta principal y se sorprende. Junsu tiene fútbol y es demasiado temprano para Changmin o cualquiera de los otros dos. Se limpia las manos a un paño de cocina y se dirige a la entrada con el ceño fruncido.   
  
Su cerebro es rápido procesando situaciones. Siempre lo ha sido. Su intuición, su sexto sentido es incluso más veloz, y en el fragmento ínfimo de tiempo en el que asimila que están allí los cuatro ya sabe que algo va muy mal.  
  
Ni un segundo después de ver las caras serias y sombrías que traen ya ha pensado siete historias diferentes con las que explicar lo que está ocurriendo, cada una peor que la anterior.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta, no dispuesto a dejarles suavizar lo que sea que los haya dejado así.  
  
—Vamos al salón —sugiere Yunho, seguro de que le harán caso.   
  
Jaejoong es el primero en seguirlo. Cuando usa ese tono de voz es que está pasando algo malo. Comienza a asustarse y su impaciencia, que intenta mantener bajo control, le dice que les grite y que se lo suelten todo de una vez.  
  
Yoochun va directo al mueble bar. Saca cinco vasos y los llena de Whisky. Hasta Junsu acepta el suyo. Es Changmin, después de darle un trago a su copa, el que carraspea antes de comenzar a hablar.  
  
—Van a cambiar a Zhong de prisión.- anuncia.  
  
Al principio, no tiene reacción. Ninguna más allá de sentir cuatro pares de ojos fijos en él, mirándolo con tantas emociones mezcladas que le queman la piel de una forma muy diferente a la habitual. Esta no incluye sexo. Esta tiene miedo, ira, rabia y todas las cosas negativas que Jaejoong odia sentir.  
  
—No lo van a encerrar en el torreón de un castillo en una isla desierta en medio del pacífico ¿verdad? —pregunta cuando el silencio y la forma en la que lo miran es demasiado intensa.   
  
Sabe la respuesta pero Yoochun entiende con lo que dice todo lo que no está diciendo. Es la única pregunta que hará para que le expliquen los detalles.  
  
—Es una gran idea en la que tendré que poner a trabajar a Kangin. Que lo encierren en una torre en una isla desierta en medio del océano. Por ahora, que yo sepa, China no posee islas desiertas —Jaejoong aprecia el esfuerzo por seguirle una broma que no le hace gracia a ninguno. Aprecia a Yoochun por intentar llevar la conversación por dónde Jaejoong quiere llevarla—. Por buen comportamiento lo trasladan a una prisión de mínima seguridad y le dan un fin de semana libre al mes.  
  
El dolor fantasma en unas costillas perfectamente sanas lo lleva a beber de un trago el whisky.  
  
Entiende lo que supone que Zhong esté prácticamente libre. Tanto para él, como para ellos. Lo miran preocupados, ahora ya sin molestarse en ocultarlo tras sombras que lo único que logran es difuminar las sospechas de Jaejoong. Nunca las ocultan del todo.   
  
Racionalmente lo entiende.  
  
Pero.  
  
Necesita interiorizar la información. Necesita darse cuenta de que se va a levantar todos los días con la inseguridad de poder llegar a la cena o no. Tiene que asimilar que va a haber cambios en cómo lo tratan, que seguramente le van a poner guardaespaldas que no quiere porque Jaejoong aprende en China que las personas en las que confía de verdad son muy pocas.  
  
Sabe que todos tienen miedo de acercarse y abrazarlo. Sabe que tienen miedo de dejarlo ir a su aire porque, precisamente porque lo conocen, son conscientes de que Jaejoong no tiene límites. Están seguros de que hagan lo que hagan va a tener efecto rebote y va a alejarlos de él.  
  
Tienen toda la razón del mundo.  
  
Lo único que tiene claro es que no piensa exagerar. No quiere pelearse con nadie porque entonces le dejaría ganar a Zhong. Todo lo que necesita es tiempo para ser capaz de aceptar el pánico que se le ha instalado en la boca del estómago.  
  
Se pone en pie y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Necesita un cigarrillo, aire y mucho más alcohol del que van a dejarle injerir si se queda allí. Quiere estar solo para poder doblarse de lo que le duelen las costillas y cada uno de los hematomas que todavía puede trazar con precisión.  
  
No puede permitirse que lo vean así.  
  
—No conduzcas borracho.  
  
Es lo que le advierte Junsu mientras sale por la puerta y Jaejoong le promete, en silencio y dándole la espalda, que al menos a eso va a hacerle caso.  
  
No es el irresponsable que era y ahora, una locura como conducir demasiado rápido y demasiado borracho puede hacerle perder más de lo que está dispuesto a dejar ir.  
  
Y ese es el problema con Zhong. No va a poder detener las pesadillas y no quiere que las vean para evitar que emponzoñen los momentos que guarda en su caja del tesoro.  
  
Todo lo que le queda es pasarlas solo.  
  
Sale de la propiedad y pone rumbo a un bar de confianza en el que sabe que le venderán las botellas que quiera. No piensa beber en público, por muy tentador que sea el ambiente cargado de humo y desconocidos. Los desconocidos siempre son un consuelo cuando Jaejoong necesita estar solo. Puede jugar con ellos sin sentirse culpable cuando se inventa una vida que no es suya.   
  
Para ese día no van a funcionar. Está fuera de lugar que deje que lo vean. No por ahora. Las únicas personas con las que podría compartir esa noche son los cuatro hombres que ha dejado en casa. Y lo que ellos no van a ver es lo que Jaejoong no va a dejar que nadie sepa de él.  
  
Cuando sale, llevando cuatro botellas de whisky repartidas en dos bolsas, pone rumbo a su viejo apartamento. Ya no es su casa. Es un buen refugio. Es la celda en la que Jaejoong ata a las bestias que sabe que lleva en su interior y que sabe que lo han marcado por mucho que las ignore en su día a día. Su mente piensa en los hombres lobo de Harry Potter sin previo aviso y ladea la cabeza mientras examina la comparación mental antes de darle su visto bueno. Es cierto. Jaejoong es como un hombre lobo. Las pesadillas son su luna y cada vez que las tiene, cada vez que los dolores fantasma plagan todos los segundos que respira, se encadena para dejar al lobo libre en ese apartamento que podría ser una mazmorra. Así, ninguno de sus seres queridos tiene posibilidades de ser un daño colateral.  
  
Se acomoda en el suelo, frente a la ventana. Deja el tabaco y las botellas cerca para no tener que levantarse. No se molesta con hielo o en ponerlas a enfriar. Ni siquiera enciende más luces que la de la entrada que no ha apagado.   
  
Zhong está libre.   
  
Más o menos. Dejarlo en una prisión de ese tipo y permitirle salir los fines de semana es casi como estar libre. Va a tener tiempo para volver a sacar el tablero y los peones y avanzar con uno hasta presionar a Yoochun y Changmin. Va a intentar arrinconarlos y destruirlos.  
  
Por primera vez desde que se entera de la noticia piensa en que hay más gente que va a estar intranquila. No es sólo él. No son sólo ellos cinco.   
  
La sonrisa de Mimi se difumina en su mente y Jaejoong no quiere ni imaginar cómo está en ese momento. No quiere ni imaginar cómo está Kyuhyun. Se permite pensar en lo injusto que es mientras abre la primera botella. No para él, porque Jaejoong considera sus problemas de todo menos injustos. Al fin y al cabo los va a buscar de la mano. Lo hace por un motivo del que sigue sintiéndose orgulloso pero es él quien se mete en ese berenjenal. Zhou Mi no. Mimi no tiene más opciones.   
  
Por suerte, son fuertes. Los dos. Y tienen la forma más sana y madura de enfrentarse a los reveses de la vida que Jaejoong ha visto. Es un pequeño detalle a superar.  
  
No puede evitarlo y piensa en el resto de gente que ahora vuelve a estar en peligro. El siguiente nombre en su cabeza es Hangeng. Hangeng que vive feliz en su pequeño restaurante y que ríe como el chaval de coreano confuso al que Jaejoong enseña a decir tacos. Y con él van Heechul y Siwon, claro.   
  
Lo consuela saber que Taemin ni se va a enterar de nada ni se va a poner en peligro. Con los años ha llegado a conocer a Minho y sabe que sigue estando dispuesto a lo que sea por proteger a Taemin.  
  
No le queda nadie en quién pensar, nadie en quién preocuparse, y el lobo dentro de su alma aúlla de impaciencia por salir y romper las cadenas.  
  
Zhong va a buscar venganza.  
  
Jaejoong, solo en su viejo apartamento, fumando y bebiendo, tiene que reconocer que por mucho que lo odie, está más asustado por sí mismo que por ellos. Debería ser como siempre y darle prioridad a Mimi, a Hangeng pero sobre todo a Yoochun y a Changmin. No puede. Su miedo está mucho más cerca del pavor, lo que lo deja paralizado e incapaz de pensar en nada que no sean las heridas que años atrás han marcado su piel.   
  
Se atraganta con el humo de su cigarrillo e intenta curar la tos con el whisky. No es muy inteligente. Por suerte para él, la inteligencia y hacer las cosas como se supone que deberían hacerse está tan lejos de su mente como el lugar feliz que recomiendan en la televisión en los casos de traumas.  
  
Frunce el ceño. Se sirve más whisky.   
  
—¿Trauma?  
  
Hace la pregunta en voz alta. Le gustaría que el cristal de la ventana, o su botella o la cajetilla de tabaco pudiesen hablar para escuchar una confirmación de algo que Jaejoong en ningún momento termina de creer. Más que nada, porque en ningún momento termina de pensar en ello. Es una de esas cosas que prefiere ignorar voluntariamente. Pero por mucho que los objetos inanimados que comparten la noche con él no puedan hablar, su subconsciente sí. Su subconsciente está bailando y cantando a gritos “sí, sí, sí, tenemos un trauma” como si fuese algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.   
  
Tiene miedo, claro. Tiene mucho miedo.  
  
Nunca se ha molestado en saber qué pasó con los guardias de seguridad, con las otras muñecas y un centenar de cuerpos sin rostro se sientan en el sillón, pueblan su cocina y toda la casa. Son ilusiones ópticas que crean las sombras de su subconsciente y Jaejoong está seguro de que dos de los presentes son actores chinos y por eso están en ese elaborado delirio. Lo que sí recuerda es la cara del guarda al que golpea con el bastón. En su alucinación hasta ve la sangre, oscura y espesa, deslizándose por su cara.  
  
Casi se siente culpable por lo que hizo. Casi se deja llevar por remordimientos que, a pesar de todo, no terminan de vencer esa batalla porque Jaejoong sigue siendo consciente de que por los suyos haría lo que fuera. Se convertiría en un asesino a sangre fría, a costa de su propia integridad como ser humano, si eso le garantiza que ellos estarán bien.  
  
Sí. Definitivamente tiene un trauma.  
  
Pierde la cuenta del tiempo y las personas de su mente, que hacen que su salón parezca demasiado pequeño, comienzan a hablar en chino con frases inconexas que siempre terminan con Jaejoong siendo el culpable de una gran variedad de desgracias que sufren, en su mente, desde que Zhong va a la cárcel.  
  
Les presta atención. Los escucha, tanto lo que entiende como lo que no, y cierra los ojos. No deja de beber en ningún momento y fuma hasta que termina la cajetilla que tiene a su lado. Se plantea moverse hasta la cama y dormir, pero no merece la pena así que cuando el whisky logra que la habitación dé vueltas a su alrededor, Jaejoong se tumba en el suelo junto a la ventana y cierra los ojos.  
  
Su sueño está inducido por el alcohol y despierta pronto con la necesidad de hacer algo porque pánico o no, traumas o no, no puede acercarse a ellos así. No quiere volver a ser tratado como una figura de cristal de Bohemia que se va a romper a la mínima. A Jaejoong le inculcan que tiene que ser fuerte y no lleva nada bien dejarse llevar por sus problemas. No le gusta. Es lo único que quiere hacer. Y es lo único que tiene que evitar.  
  
En un impulso, sale de casa y pone rumbo al concesionario de coches de importación en el que Yoochun es un cliente habitual. Una vez allí, no se molesta en quitarse las gafas de sol al dirigirse al primer empleado que encuentra. Anuncia que quiere un coche nuevo. Quiere un coche rápido.   
  
Una hora después, tiene las llaves de su nuevo Audi R8 de quinientos cincuenta caballos de potencia en las manos. Es negro, como su humor, y queda bonito al lado de Bentley. Cuando está en su apartamento, toma otra de esas decisiones rápidas que a veces terminan bien y otras no tanto.  
  
Junsu responde al segundo tono.  
  
—Junsu —lo saluda, inspirando profundamente antes de continuar. Jaejoong siente un nudo en la garganta porque sabe que ambos son muy conscientes de que lo está llamando a él específicamente. Y lo llama porque sabe que Junsu le va a dejar más margen que los demás. Es Junsu.- Me voy un par de semanas a la playa a Busan. Por trabajo.  
  
No lo tiene, no todavía, pero Sunny puede arreglarle cuatro clientes en la segunda ciudad más poblada del país en menos tiempo del que Jaejoong va a tardar en hacer la petición.  
  
—¿Dos semanas? Lo de no conducir borracho sigue aplicando. Por si lo dudas.  
  
—Dos semanas, sí. Dame dos semanas.  
  
—Ni un día más, Jae —advierte Junsu y Jaejoong sabe que si no vuelve al terminar ese período de gracia Junsu va a ir a buscarlo con los demás.   
  
Jaejoong cuelga, llama a su asistente y le pide dos clientes que estén en la lista de espera para tener trabajo en el que entretenerse en Busan. Reconoce para sí mismo que no es el mejor momento del mundo para ponerse a trabajar y al mismo tiempo sí. Nuevas telas, nuevos diseños, nuevos retos son tan buenos para ver sus pesadillas como para alejarse de ellas.  
  
Es una suerte que la seda roja, tratada con gusto, sea intemporal.  
  
Quiere estrenar el coche nuevo, lo ha comprado antes de tener el plan pero ahora sabe que se lo ha comprado _para_ ir hasta Busan. Como no quiere terminar en la cárcel, pone una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y se pasa por el despacho de Kangin. Le da los datos y papeles del vehículo, le dice que quiere un seguro y que van a multarlo, así que es mejor que vaya preparándose. Es mejor que mueva contactos para que apaguen las cámaras radar en las dos horas que le va a llevar recorrer los cuatrocientos dieciséis kilómetros de la autopista que conecta Seúl y Busan. Le va a sobrar tiempo de esas dos horas, pero tiene que contar con las entradas y salidas tanto en Seúl como en Busan.   
  
Kangin frunce el ceño, se queja porque no le ha dado tiempo para invitar a nadie a beber y conseguirlo por la cara. Jaejoong deja caer que va a ir a pedírselo a Siwon, que no pasa nada si Kangin no puede hacerle ese favor.  
  
El abogado de Yoochun resopla, le da su palabra de que lo hará y Jaejoong espera a estar lejos de ojos que lo conocen para dejar caer la sonrisa.   
  
Kangin nunca le dice si sospecha, ya en ese momento, los motivos detrás de su escapada.  
  
Jaejoong disfruta el trayecto. Disfruta cruzando Corea a más de 250 Km/h en su Audi. Podría ir más rápido y prueba los 316 Km/h que venden como velocidad máxima. Llega a 320 y vuelve a bajar hasta su velocidad crucero. Le lleva hora y media estar allí y confía en que Kangin haya cumplido con su parte del trato porque no le apetece nada ir a la cárcel por conducción temeraria.   
  
No es muy dado a hacerlo, pero en caso de necesidad sabe que puede recurrir a los nombres de Yoochun y Changmin y sus infracciones de tráfico desaparecerán antes de que tenga tiempo a pedir que las hagan desaparecer.   
  
Igual que hacen las de Yoochun.  
  
El paseo, esos noventa minutos de su noche, lo deja tan relajado que cuando llega a su habitación de hotel sigue focalizado. Se duerme antes de que las voces en chino vuelvan a hablar a su alrededor y las evita inmerso como está en su trabajo hasta que lleva una semana en Busan.   
  
Su segundo cliente está arreglando el apartamento de su amante. Un chico joven, guapo, tan parecido al propio Jaejoong que lo asusta. Karam, es como lo llama el hombre de mediana edad que va a construirle una casa preciosa. Hyuncheol es como le dice el chico que se llama de verdad, media hora después de que los dejen solos para hablar del proyecto.  
  
Jaejoong no habla, claro. No puede.  
  
El hombre de mediana edad solo le ha dejado una petición. Seda. Seda china. En rojo.  
  
Las ganas de vomitar son tan fuertes como lo eran en su momento y Jaejoong, igual que en Beijing, se obliga a tragarlas mientras mira al chaval que se sienta frente a él.  
  
Podrían ser hermanos de lo mucho que se parecen.  
  
Se deja llevar por la emoción del niño, que está ilusionado porque le permiten elegir todo lo que no sea su habitación. Le cuenta que es la primera vez que va a tener una casa para él y Jaejoong quiere creer que la emoción es amor y no un escudo idéntico al que recuerda en Taemin cuando le compran el portátil nuevo.  
  
Cuando llega al hotel esa noche, tira sus cosas en el suelo de cualquier manera y se va directo a las botellas del mueble bar. Se cansa pronto de recordar una y otra vez lo que pasa en esos dos días que está en la mansión de Zhong, y tras la cuarta ducha para quitarse la sensación de dedos fantasma sobre su piel decide irse a un lugar repleto de humo y desconocidos para beber a gusto.  
  
Lo hace. Mata los recuerdos a base de botellas de cerveza que ordena en una pulcra hilera en su mesa, y para cuando la camarera va a decirle que van a cerrar, está sumido en una apacible nada mental que ahoga su mente y la silencia.  
  
Se levanta al día siguiente con resaca. Se le hace complicado seguir trabajando los cuatro días siguientes al lado de Karam, que parece feliz en el apartamento y que Jaejoong tiene que reconocer, a su pesar, que no es como Zhou Mi. No es Taemin.  
  
Con todo, es difícil. Por las noches vuelve a quedarse en medio de la gente China que distorsiona su mente, tabaco y alcohol. Es una suerte, cuando se para y lo piensa en una de esas brumas etílicas a las que se está habituando, que nunca le haya dado por cosas peores.   
  
Todo se mantiene en la misma rutina, más o menos, hasta el miércoles de su segunda semana.  
  
Karam, lo recibe vestido con la misma ropa que Zhong le pone a él.  
  
Jaejoong lo examina de pies a cabeza. El pelo negro, los ojos demasiado grandes, la piel blanca y perfecta, y la tela semitransparente insinuando un cuerpo perfecto.   
  
Es como quedarse delante de un espejo que le muestra su pasado.  
  
El cliente se acerca por detrás, presume de su gorrión enjaulado y engalanado y Jaejoong está a punto de murmurar que necesita alcohol para eso. No puede, claro, porque a esas alturas ni el alcohol va a lograr que Karam deje de parecer él.   
  
No puede.   
  
No puede enfrentarse a todo a base de sus viejas costumbres.  
  
Jaejoong, con su viaje, con el alcohol, con un apartamento lleno de chinos imaginarios, con todo eso… Jaejoong intenta cortar la carne infectada de la herida. Dejarla al aire para poder vendarla de nuevo, para dejar que la traten y que lo ponzoñoso desaparezca antes de volver a ser funcional con ellos.  
  
El cuchillo se le ha caído de la mano y está más que claro que necesita una mano más estable que la suya propia. Una mano que vaya cortando con delicadeza y no a lo bestia como él intentaba.   
  
Jaejoong necesita a Yunho.  
  
Se disculpa con sus clientes y saca el móvil.  
  
Yunho, en el comando de marcado rápido, es el número tres. Siempre lo ha sido. El tres es el número favorito de Jaejoong.  
  
—Yunho —le dice cuando descuelga al instante. Por la hora que es, sabe que Yunho ha de estar sólo en casa. Junsu tiene entrenamiento toda la mañana, Yoochun y Changmin oficina—. Ven a buscarme. Por favor. Ven a buscarme.  
  
Su voz se rompe en la última parte. No llega a llorar, Jaejoong nunca ha sido de llorar. Pero. No sabe cuánto más va a poder observar a Karam, su dueño, y no agitar al niño para decirle que huya, que hay un mundo fuera. No sabe cuánto más va a poder contener el pánico que siente cuando piensa que Zhong va a volver a vestirlo con esa ropa.  
  
Jaejoong todavía recuerda sus ojos mientras está en el suelo y lo golpean con toda la intención de matarlo. Creyendo que lo habían matado.  
  
—¿Sigues en tu suite o estás en casa de tu cliente?  
  
No le sorprende que sepa dónde está. No le sorprende que a pesar de haberse alejado de Seúl y de ellos, especialmente Yunho, sepan con quién se ha visto, dónde está y hasta seguramente tengan un registro de los parámetros del coche en su trayecto hacia aquí.   
  
—Estoy con mi cliente —le dice. Su voz suena mucho más rota ahora que su cabeza piensa en ellos. Jaejoong lleva días sin pensar y tiene la sensación de que ha perdido la práctica—. No… no se lo digas a los demás… No quiero… preocuparlos.  
  
Es cierto. No quiere que Yoochun o Changmin salgan de la oficina para ir a buscarlo como si fuese un niño perdido. No quiere a Junsu. No por el momento. Jaejoong no soporta que noten lo débil que es, lo desmejorado que parece después de semana y media de alcohol, falta de sueño e hiperactividad.  
  
Jaejoong necesita caer en los brazos de Yunho.  
  
—Hora y media y estoy ahí. No te muevas de dónde estás.  
  
Yunho cuelga la llamada y Jaejoong respira hondo. Endereza los hombros y deja que sean sus ojos agonizantes, muertos, los que vuelvan a Karam. Anuncia que no se encuentra demasiado bien cuándo le preguntan por qué está tan pálido y los informa de que quiere cerrar el dormitorio, con sus sedas rojas y sus brocados dorados, antes de que su amigo aparezca a recogerlo.  
  
Habla de telas, feng shui y lo usual en su trabajo sin prestar verdadera atención. Ese dormitorio le recuerda otro y Karam, que parece mucho más calmado en su emoción que antes, es él cuando se siente un sacrificio.  
  
Tiene ganas de destrozar lo que se supone que tiene que crear. Ganas de cortar con sus propias manos esas telas y aprieta los puños para no golpear todo lo que habría querido golpear a Zhong. Le cuesta asimilar que su cliente no es el Diablo en sus pesadillas.  
  
Una hora y media después, una hora y media _exacta_ después, Yunho está llamando al portero. Jaejoong anuncia que es su amigo, su cliente le dice que suba y antes de que pueda impedirlo es Karam quién le abre la puerta.  
  
Yunho abre los ojos. Se queda pálido. Jaejoong se apresura a su lado. Pone una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y con la otra lo agarra. Yunho lo mira confuso. Pasa la mirada cargada de sombras de Karam a Jaejoong, de Jaejoong a Karam, y puede leer en su rostro que lo único que le falta para ser una pesadilla es la sangre que recuerda en Jaejoong. La sangre que el propio Jaejoong siente pero no ve.   
  
—Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con usted mañana para finalizar el pago y supervisar el resultado final —anuncia.  
  
Sin más, arrastra a Yunho fuera de allí y es capaz de contenerse hasta que están a salvo en la intimidad de uno de los ascensores para tirarse en sus brazos.   
  
Respira Yunho.  
  
Es en ese ascensor en dónde hace la confesión que se guarda desde que le dan la noticia. Susurra un _“tengo miedo Yunho”_ que resuena en el pequeño espacio y hace eco.  
  
Yunho lo pegaría más a él si fuese posible. No lo es, claro, porque Jaejoong sabe que no es el único luchando contra pesadillas. Si a él lo atormenta verse en Karam, a Yunho tiene que haberlo dejado completamente destrozado.  
  
No era su intención que llegase a verlo.  
  
—Nos vamos a casa.  
  
No se ha molestado en aparcar bien el Aventator, la última compra impulsiva de Yoochun, y abre la puerta del acompañante para que Jaejoong se cole dentro.  
  
Se sienta. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que esos minutos en los que se queda mirando la nada sin poner el vehículo en funcionamiento se los pasa recordando emociones que tiene encerradas en rincones oscuros de su memoria.  
  
Jaejoong se arrepiente de haber llamado. Se arrepiente de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo suyo sin causarle más problemas a los demás.  
  
Se siente lo peor.  
  
—Gracias —le dice Yunho, girándose hacia él y sosteniéndole la cara con las manos para que a Jaejoong no le quede más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos. Es la forma más directa de cortar de raíz todo el odio hacia sí mismo que comienza a sentir. Yunho lo sabe—. Gracias por haber llamado.  
  
Jaejoong cierra los ojos. No hay fantasmas en Yunho. No en ese momento y cuando deja de mirarlo el rugir del motor llena el interior de ruido.   
  
—Tengo miedo, Yunho —vuelve a repetir mientras navegan por las calles de Busan en dirección a la autopista.  
  
—Lo cual es perfectamente normal, Jaejoong —le responde.   
  
Yunho no le informa de su cambio de rumbo y Jaejoong no se da cuenta hasta que aparca con cuidado en uno de los extremos de Gwangalli, una de las playas de Busan.   
  
Jaejoong observa con cuidado como sale del coche y dobla los bajos de sus vaqueros para dejar un buen trozo de pierna al descubierto antes de abrir la puerta de Jaejoong.  
  
Se deja levantar y mover. Deja que Yunho le arregle los vaqueros que se ha puesto esa mañana. Se descalzan al llegar a la arena y se toman de la mano en la que no llevan sus respectivos pares de zapatos.   
  
El paseo les sienta bien. No hablan, pero la brisa es agradable y no llaman la atención entre la gente que, como ellos, ha aprovechado una mañana soleada para pasear. Sus sombras lideran el sendero invisible que están siguiendo y a la hora de la comida Jaejoong se siente mejor. Admite que de vez en cuando, el método de Junsu y Yunho de afrontar pesadillas no es del todo malo. No para siempre, pero el paseo, el aire puro y la tranquilidad son mejores, en ese caso particular, que el alcohol, el humo y el ruido.  
  
Se siente capaz de volver y mirar a la cara a los otros tres y decirles lo que se ve obligado por la necesidad a decirle a Yunho. Se siente capaz de decirles que tiene miedo, que las pesadillas han vuelto. Que si tuviese que volver a hacerlo lo haría; que llegaría más lejos sin pensarlo y eso es lo que más lo aterroriza. Se siente capaz de confesarles que una parte de sí mismo no ha dejado de llamarse egoísta por no haber antepuesto a Mimi o a Taemin ante la noticia. Por no haberlos antepuesto a ellos. Debería, al menos, haberse asegurado de que estaban bien. Yoochun, Changmin y Mimi. Taemin y Minho, por extensión. Hangeng. Pero no puede.  
  
Ni siquiera cree que vaya a poder en un mes, porque Jaejoong es consciente de lo mucho que necesita tiempo para pensar en sí mismo. Para ser egoísta y reclamar toda la atención posible de las cuatro partes de su alma que habitan diferentes cuerpos. Está de vacaciones para el mundo y no va a preocuparse por nadie más a menos que ocurra una catástrofe o vuelva a sentir que es capaz de dejar ir los cuatro pares de manos y caminar sin ir a trompicones.  
  
Va a pedirles que no lo dejen solo porque no quiere verse rodeado de gente imaginaria de nuevo.   
  
No cuando puede tenerlos a ellos.  
  
Yunho lo invita a comer en uno de los restaurantes a pie de playa antes de poner rumbo a Seúl. Jaejoong no recuerda el viaje. Se duerme a los diez minutos de sentarse en su asiento, cediendo por fin al cansancio al que se ha obligado a sufrir. Ni siquiera despierta cuando el coche se detiene. No se puede quitar la sensación de ser llevado en brazos hasta su cama pero es una sensación demasiado entrelazada con los sueños y no distingue, no podría ni aunque le apuntasen con una pistola, si es real o lo ha soñado.  
  
Todo lo que sabe es que se despierta en su cama en medio de la noche y no está solo. Yoochun se pega a él y lo abraza como si no tuviese intención alguna de dejarlo irse de su lado. Changmin, por detrás de Yoochun, les aplasta las piernas porque ha estirado una de las suyas por encima. Junsu respira contra su oreja, todo su cuerpo pegado a Jaejoong. Una de las manos de Yoochun lo abraza también a él y la pierna de Changmin se engancha en el tobillo de Junsu.   
  
Yunho está de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y mirándolos en la penumbra de la habitación.  
  
—Bienvenido a casa —le susurra, cuando nota que Jaejoong ha despertado.  
  
Jaejoong sonríe como uno de los gatos de Junsu. Se baña en el amor que escucha en su voz, en el que exhalan los tres hombres que duermen con ellos.   
  
No vuelve a tener miedo en lo que queda de noche.  
  
Cierra los ojos y se acomoda bien, obligando a Junsu y a Yoochun a reajustar sus posturas, a Changmin a retorcerse un poco más. Nota el segundo en el que Yunho, una vez acomodado junto a Junsu, se queda dormido.  
  
Las cuatro respiraciones son diferentes pero están perfectamente acompasadas en una melodía que lo hipnotiza, dificultan que siga desarrollando en su mente el discurso que piensa soltarles en el desayuno. Los perdones que sabe que merecen, las confesiones que en ningún momento tendría que haber guardado para sí mismo. La lista de las cosas que le ha pedido a las botellas de alcohol es larga, pero está seguro de que puede condensarla para ellos.   
  
No queda nadie despierto para hacer la observación mental, pero cuando Jaejoong se duerme, la melodía pasa a ser una armonía perfecta.


End file.
